Echo
by annairb7
Summary: Leo Valdez, back from the dead, is flying around hopelessly on Festus, searching for Calypso. But the astrolabe and the crystal is broken. Leo continues to search for Calypso, but stumbles on another old friend...


*****Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this story - I might be doing more on it. Not sure. If you like this story, please tell me, so I know whether to carry it on or not :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus (which is pretty obvious)**

 **Harry Potter Truth or Dare readers: I SWEAR ON THE STYX I AM WORKING ON IT! I'M HALFWAY THROUGH! I'LL FINISH IT SOME DAY.**

 **Enjoy!*****

Festus creaked in warning, as his glowing eyes dimmed

 _Creeeaaakkk. Click. Click. Creeeeak._

Leo sighed in immense frustration, as Leo and Festus dipped below the clouds, revealing grassy green hills next to the sea, the sun shining brightly, making the water shimmer a bright blue. Where was Calypso?

Leo had been searching for ages and ages for Calypso. How long, Leo didn't know. He didn't particularly care. He just had to find Calypso.

Leo knew that it was impossible, with the astrolabe broken, the crystal cracked. A wave of anger washed over Leo. The explosion that had (hopefully) taken down stupid Dirt Face had broken the only thing in the world that could lead Leo back to Ogygia. To Calypso.

Leo touched the panel behind Festus's head, and could feel Festus's energy decreasing as they landed in the grass, the sun shining on the bronze dragon as Festus curled up and recharged the best he could.

Leo hadn't had the supplies he needed to fix Fetus, as the two of them had flown around blindly, searching for Calypso. Festus had been badly damaged, due to Gaia and the explosion. Leo had fixed the dents in Festus's left wing, but the main problem was Festus's wiring, which Leo couldn't fix without a lot of supplies that he didn't have. Unfortunately, the wiring that was damaged affected Festus's energy levels.

Exhausted, Leo climbed off Fetus's back, and wiped his grimy hands on his tattered clothes. Leo wanted to curl up like Festus, and go to sleep, but Leo had to find Calypso. He couldn't give up.

'Calypso!' shouted Leo, scrambling up the grassy slope. Leo didn't want to give up, even though the astrolabe and crystal were broken beyond repair.

'Calypso! Where are you? It's Leo!' he called, reaching the top of the hill, to reveal a ton of white sand. For some reason, Leo felt like he'd been here before.

'Leo!' a girl's voice called back. 'Calypso?' Leo shouted, his heart leaping. Even though the island was definitely not Ogygia, Leo could still hope that Calyspo escaped the island.

'Calyspo?' Leo called again, his tiredness fading, as he ran down the hill, and started running across the sand, when he realised something. Leo stopped, and put his hand in the sand.

It wasn't sand. It was lime. A distant memory tugged at the back of his mind. Then his brain shifted into gear, and it clicked.

'Echo?' Leo shouted. 'Echo' the girl said, from right in front of him, and Leo could just make out the outline of a girl, standing right in front of Leo.

'Hey Echo! Remember me? Leo Valdez, hot stuff, bad boy supreme?' grinned Leo, the crazy memory of himself, Hazel, and Echo coming back to him. His heart sank, knowing Calyspo wasn't anywhere close, but he was glad he ran into Echo again.

'Bad boy supreme.' Echo smiled.

'So, Echo? Could you help me?' asked Leo, refusing to give up looking for Calypso. 'Help me?' pleaded Echo. 'What do you need help with?' Leo asked. 'Help with' Echo said back, and for a moment Leo lost sight of Echo, until he spotted her kneeling down in the lime, tracing letters.

Soon enough, Echo was done, and she stood up, momentarily vanishing. Leo looked down, and it took a minute for him to read it, with his dyslexia. It said: 'Narcissus drowned. Could not save him. Other nymphs do not like me. Am stuck here. Need help to leave'.

Leo exhaled. He wanted to search for Calyspo, but he couldn't leave Echo here to suffer. Leo couldn't pick up Echo and continue to search for Calypso - Festus would be out of energy, and Leo's food supply was running dangerously low.

Echo or Calypso?

'I'll help you, Echo' Leo said. Come with me.' The blood in Leo's ears was pounding. He had chosen to save Echo over Calypso. Sadness overcame Leo - he couldn't save both. He had chosen Echo. By that, Leo had left poor Calypso all alone on Ogygia, waiting forever for Leo to come and rescue her, which would never happen.

Leo walked back up the hill, Echo behind him, and back to Festus, when Leo fully took it in. Calypso couldn't be saved. The device used to locate Ogygia was broken. Calypso couldn't be found.

Leo thought he could hear Gaia's laughter ripple through the grass. _You are no hero_ , Gaia's voice whispered in his mind. _You are no hero_.

Leo shook his head slightly. _Go away, Potty Sludge_ , he thought. Leo was imagining things. Gaia was gone. Or was she?

Leo had no idea on what had happened to Gaia, or his friends. Had they survived? Had Gaia been destroyed in the explosion?

And Leo's vow on the River Styx to save Calypso - had he just doomed himself, choosing to save Echo over Calypso? Possibly dooming Echo with him?

Maybe the oath broke when Leo died. Maybe. Leo decided to stick with that theory.

'Come on' Leo said, climbing onto Festus's back, reaching out his hand to help Echo up.

Leo could afford to forget Calypso. She couldn't be saved. And Leo had Echo here. And he was fine with that.

Echo sat behind him, and clung onto Leo as Festus spread his wings and began to fly home.

 *****Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! :)**

 **TELL ME WHETHER TO CARRY ON OR NOT PLEASE*****


End file.
